


Темные зеркала

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Две Леи, одна суть.Написано на Фандомную битву-2018





	Темные зеркала

В иллюминаторе, словно в темном зеркале, она видит свое отражение: морщинистую, старую, все потерявшую женщину. Лея ведет пальцем по гладкой холодной поверхности, обрисовывая свое — чужое — лицо.

В свои почти шестьдесят Лея еще не старуха, для галактики это не возраст.

Это отражение — словно обман Темной стороны, ложь о женщине, у которой ничего не осталось. В выцветших от возраста глазах — лишь спокойное смирение. Высокий ворот строгого платья прикрывает дряблую шею. Сколько ей лет, этой Лее из зазеркалья, недоброму двойнику? В каком возрасте она уже не сможет выходить сама в бой и лишь станет посылать вместо себя молодых?

— Никогда-ссс, — сказала бы Себа Себатайн, ее мастер-джедай. — Оная до сссмерти не выпустит меча из рук и Лее того же хочет пожелать. Мы джедаи-ссс, и нассс всегда ждет сславная охота.

Иными словами, пока стоишь на ногах — сражайся. А если не можешь стоять, сражайся ползком.

Видит Сила, Лея теряла достаточно. Планету, на которой выросла, приемных родителей, друзей по Восстанию, веру в демократию, государство, которое помогала строить, младшего сына, а теперь и старшего теряет, малодушно вспоминая те годы, когда не желала иметь детей. Боялась, что гены Вейдера возьмут свое.

Самого Вейдера она с годами простила, а гены его все же сказались. Или не в генах дело, а в бесконечных войнах и в Темной стороне, которая подстерегает всех и каждого. Сколько хороших джедаев переходит эту грань, джедаев, у которых никакого родства с ситхами не наблюдается. И многих из них удалось вернуть с Темной стороны.

Но Джейсен…

Джейсен…

Лее кажется, он потерян безвозвратно, или это все отражение ей нашептывает: «Мой сын безнадежен. Боюсь, он безнадежен». Отражение в космической черноте.

Лея поворачивается спиной и прислоняется к иллюминатору затылком. Хватит, насмотрелась.

Быть может, он и безнадежен — ее старший сын, один из двух близнецов. Его ведет не отчаяние, не стремление к мести, а уверенность в собственной правоте. Он принимает решения не сердцем, а рассудком, он все обдумал.

Он падает во Тьму, потому что так решил.

А она, Лея Органа-Соло, решила иначе. И Джейна тоже приняла свое решение, и Хан, и Люк. Каждый из них — давно взрослый и много переживший человек. Джейсену тридцать один год, невозможно уговорами заставить его свернуть с избранного пути.

Да и никого из них — тоже.

Какой смысл бояться отражений? Свою боль она носит глубоко внутри, и эту боль в зеркале не увидеть. Лея поворачивается, готовая взглянуть той женщине в глаза, но видит лишь себя — летный комбинезон, привычную косу.

— Мне бы пригодился мой второй пилот, — кричит Хан из рубки. 

Они все еще вместе, они все еще летят — решая проблемы этой галактики или усугубляя их, как знать. 

На миг Лея представляет себя — без Хана и детей, без Люка. Страшно, но вполне возможно. Сколько раз она могла потерять их всех.

Какой она стала бы тогда? Неужели вот такой — старухой с погасшими глазами?

Лея качает головой и пускается бегом в рубку. Мысль из темноты, словно подарок ее странного отражения, настигает Лею на повороте: «Если гены Вейдера заговорили в Джейсене, в твоем светлом, рассудочном, правильном сыне, то молчат ли они в тебе? Джейсен — внук Вейдера, но ты — ты Вейдеру дочь».

Впервые за всю жизнь Лея думает, что, возможно, это не так уж и плохо. Может быть, именно это и заставляет ее идти вперед и не опускать руки — через все войны, через все потери. Ее отец был чудовищем, но, что ни говори, чудовищем он был упорным.

И все они, видно, пошли в него.

***

Отражение в иллюминаторе — будто странная фантазия, напоминание о молодости. Стройная подвижная женщина в летном комбинезоне смотрит на Лею. У женщины этой — копии Леи, но отчетливо моложе — морщинки в углах глаз и резкая складка меж бровей. И рукоять джедайского меча на поясе.

Смешно. Увидеть бы себя юную, во времена борьбы с Империей — с бластером в руках, и чтобы Хан и Люк были рядом. Хан и Люк…

А эта женщина, Лея-за-стеклом — кто она, что она? Боец, джедай? Любила ли она, теряла ли? Рожала ли в муках, чтобы потом ее ребенок натворил столько бед?

Лея улыбается отражению слабой ироничной улыбкой. Иллюзии, фантазии. Ее давно уже этим не проймешь.

Ей пятьдесят три, и она чувствует себя старше самого мироздания. Она потеряла все — мужа, брата, Новую Республику, почти всех бойцов Сопротивления. И — сына. Сына она потеряла безвозвратно.

Отражение словно издевается над ней. Что это — Сноук ей насылает видения? Или Бен?

Или это Темная сторона, соблазн иной, несбывшейся жизни?

Всю себя она отдала политике и борьбе с Первым Порядком, может, потому и состарилась до срока. Лея чувствует себя пепелищем, все пламя в ней отгорело. Но она еще не сдалась, нет.

Не сдалась.

Она смотрит в иллюминатор, стиснув зубы. Может, она и могла бы прожить другую жизнь, сохранить молодость и души, и тела. Может быть.

Она могла бы, наверное, поступать иначе, больше любить, что-то делать… Но что именно? Разве только от нее зависело, как складывалась ее жизнь? Все они — те, кто однажды ее покинул, оставив сражаться в одиночку, Люк, Хан…

Все они…

Нет. Каждый сам — творец своей судьбы. Ее покинул брат, и муж не сумел поддержать, ну так что ж. Никто не способен прожить жизнь за другого, взять на себя чужие горести и беды.

Лея отворачивается от иллюминатора. Все это ложь, соблазн Темной стороны. Она такая, какая есть. Пусть постаревшая, одинокая, почти проигравшая, но это ее жизнь, ее путь. И она пройдет его до конца.

Дочь худшего в мире чудовища, она произвела на свет еще одно чудовище. Это ее ноша, от которой не отречься, не переложить на другие плечи. Может быть, Сноук сбил Бена с пути, Люк не сумел уберечь, но именно она подарила сыну кровь Вейдера, гены убийцы.

От этого не уйти, не спрятаться. Бен, ее Бен, зернышко, что она носила в своем чреве, чьи толчки ощущала у себя внутри, встал на сторону зла. Кровь Вейдера оказалась сильнее и воспитания, и совести.

И в ее жилах тоже течет эта кровь — темная, жестокая, горькая. Может, именно эта кровь и дает ей силы держаться и идти вперед? Когда любой свет гаснет, когда умирают любимые, когда все вокруг рушится, и кажется, что нет и не будет никакого просвета в этой тьме, Лея знает, что выдержит и не сломается. Что угодно выдержит.

Лея рывком поворачивается к иллюминатору. Ну где ты там, соблазн Темной стороны, отражение-издевка? Его нет. В иллюминаторе отражается лишь она — генерал Органа, командующая уничтоженной армии, вдова, мать отцеубийцы. Женщина, которая не умеет сдаваться.


End file.
